The Word Is Rizzlescon
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Something short and sweet from RizzlesCon 2012. One shot.


**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, their mommy, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I make no profit from their use. **

The Word is Rizzlescon

I screwed up my face as I looked at my neighbor. "Go with you where?" I asked.

"To Rizzles Con 2012. It's in Anaheim and it starts today."

"What is RizzlesCon?" I asked, confused.

"You know that female detective show, Rizzoli & Isles, that we both watch?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a convention in Anaheim this weekend to celebrate R&I, its fandom and fanfiction."

"I love that show! I can't figure out if my favorite is Jane or Maura!"

"I was supposed to go with a friend but she is sick so I thought you might want to go with me?"

"Of course I do. Let me get ready. What should I take?"

"Bring cash if you want a t-shirt or other souvenir. Oh and Tess Gerritsen will be there tomorrow morning for a Q&A and a book signing."

"You're kidding!" I thought my eyes would bug out of my head. "I love Tess Gerritsen, I've read all her books."

"And now you'll have a chance to tell her and get her autograph."

"Thanks, Sandy, I appreciate you're letting me know all of this. I'll go get ready."

I'd lived in the same apartment complex for years but since I am so shy I didn't know many of my neighbors. Sandy was one of the few exceptions and we'd enjoyed a couple of beers on the patio every once in awhile. She noticed me reading one of Tess' books one day and mentioned the television show. I'd been hooked since then.

I didn't have the heart to tell Sandy I was writing fanfic for R&I. Maura Isles is my favorite television character of all time and I love both Sasha Alexander and Angie Harmon in their roles. But it was the character of Maura Isles that appealed to me. Maura is socially awkward and shy like me, but unlike me, she is a beautiful and intelligent woman. If I could meet someone like Maura someday, it would be nice, but…well, you know. If you're shy and you disappear when it's time to meet someone nice and cute, you don't get the girl, you know what I mean? I think Sandy understands that. She initiated our first conversation and has drawn me out. She's like another mother for me. I can tell her almost anything. The fanfic writing was my secret, though.

We got to the hotel and it was amazing. Tess Gerritsen arrived and until she did we all stood around awkwardly, not speaking to anyone we didn't know. But Tess' arrival changed all that. We filed into the room and listened raptly as she described her beginning writing, how she wrote, how Hoyt's character came to be, all that.

I checked the schedule and noticed a workshop on fanfiction. I made a mental note not to miss that. "Having fun?" the blonde in front of me spoke. She noticed my nametag. "Oh, your name is Carolyn, so's mine!" we laughed. Her daughter spoke up and mentioned their trip and we fell into an easy conversation. I glanced around for Sandy and noticed her slipping into the ladies room. I returned to my conversation with the other Carolyn and we talked until our time to have books autographed by Tess came around.

After that it seemed easy to talk to others. We were all glancing at nametags, trying to decipher who was who and if we knew them through fanfiction or twitter. Suddenly a tall brunette walked through the room. A couple of women elbowed each other.

"There's Jane!" came the excited cry. Sure enough, Detective Jane Rizzoli stood in the middle of the room.

"I have a problem, ladies and gentlemen and I need your help. Maura has stepped out of the convention until this afternoon. She left me a cryptic message that she was helping Carolyn and I need to know who this Carolyn person is. Anyone know her?"

I looked in confusion at the other Carolyn. We stared, wondering if the other Carolyn was the one mentioned. I tentatively raised my hand.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jane inquired.

"My name is Carolyn but I haven't spoken to Dr. Isles so I don't think I'm the Carolyn you're looking for." Jane walked closer to me and started inspecting my face.

"I think you are. In her note she mentioned a dirty blond woman with gray highlights, wearing a gray shirt and blue pants. You're her." Jane moved around behind me. I stood there in shock.

"No, there must be some mistake! I didn't do anything!" I cried. I couldn't believe it. I accepted Sandy's invitation to join her at the R&I convention and here I am, about to get handcuffed by none other than Jane Rizzoli herself. Wait a minute…I remembered seeing a placard at the check-in table. Something about a fundraiser for one of Maura's favorite charities. What was it exactly? I tried to remember.

"Stand still for me to handcuff you."

Suddenly I turned coy. I put my arms behind my back and looked around at Jane.

"Promise?" I purred. Jane stopped, shocked, then laughed. She tucked the handcuffs into her pocket.

"You're onto us, aren't you?" she said. Then I remembered what I'd read: for a donation Jane would find a reason to handcuff someone and cart them off to R&I "jail." I caught Sandy out of the corner of my eye. She was laughing. I began laughing too.

"Wait a minute, Jane! You need to handcuff her!" I heard Maura's voice before I saw her standing in front of her. She looked furious.

"Why, Maura, she knows it's a joke for charity."

"No, you need to handcuff her and escort her from the premises." Sandy's look of delight turned to one of horror.

"But I didn't do anything," I managed to squeak out. My voice sounded so timid I couldn't believe it was mine. Maura edged closer to me. I wanted to turn and run but Jane was still behind me and now she had my arms in a tight grip.

"You did too! You came onto my girlfriend when she tried to handcuff you!" My mouth dropped open. I tried to explain but no words came out.

"You heard the woman, Carolyn. Hands behind your back, I'll cuff you and escort you to the parking lot. I'm afraid RizzlesCon is over for you."

Before I knew it Jane hustled me out the front door and I was standing in the parking lot. "Where's your vehicle?" she asked. I nodded my head and she took me to my car.

Jane unlocked the handcuffs and let me go. Suddenly I smiled. I turned back to her. "So Maura admitted it," I said triumphantly.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Maura admitted your relationship. You really are her girlfriend." I smiled. Jane gave me a small smile and waved as she returned to the hotel.

The End


End file.
